Guerras Divinas
by Creepy Da Silva
Summary: El cielo y el infierno hanelegido a su mejor guerrero para poder conquistar la tierra, pero tal vez esta lucha no termine como Satanàs y Dios lo esperaban.    Dip
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente! Vaya, extrañaba enormemente escribirles! Lamento mi repentina desaparición, pero créanme que fue por una razón por la que valía la pena desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Bueno, el pasado es pasado, y ahora continuaré escribiendo de nuevo! Oh, y una cosa más, "Anarquía" queda suspendido por un tiempo, ya que mi musa desaparece cuando se trata de esa historia. No se preocupen, la terminaré, pero denme tiempo, ok? Bueno, ahora les he traído un nievo fic. Este serà un Dip. Creo que no me va tan mal con esta pareja, y tal vez haya un pequeño grophe. Todo depende, así que escribiré esta historia que no desaloja mi cabeza! Ok, espero que la disfruten!_

**Guerras Divinas**

'**Escoge a tu peón'**

Un pequeño niño azabache veía la televisión en su recámara mientras comía papas fritas en su cama. Estaba enojado con su papá. Por qué el tipo ése tenía que venir de visita hoy? No le agradaba. Era tan amable, tan limpio, tan atractivo y puro. Era horrible. Y sobre todo odiaba que él viniera porque su papá lo mandaba a la sala de juegos o a su cuarto por que el tipo ése y él debían hablar de asuntos importantes, así que él se quedaba solo. Como siempre.

En medio de sus pensamientos de muerte hacia su padre, tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hijo, ya has recogido el cuarto de juegos?

-No jodas viejo – rodó los ojos el niño – si quieres que ese cuarto esté ordenado, ordénalo tú, cabrón!

-Cuida tu lenguaje, niñato de mierda! – le gritó su padre mientras abría la puerta. – Te dije que lo ordenaras desde hace horas! No podemos traer visitas a esta casa si es un desmadre!

-Pues límpialo, que esperas? – lo retó su hijo con indiferencia mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

-Damien, te lo advierto!

-No me adviertas nada! – lo interrumpió su hijo, mientras desviaba la mirada de la televisión a los ojos de su padre. Sus ojos negros se habían vuelto rojo sangre. – Para empezar, yo no quería visitas, así que yo no tengo que limpiar ni madres! Segunda: Odio a ese tipo que siempre traes. Lo odio como no te puedes imaginar, y gracias a que ese pendejo viene seguido, me mandas a mi pinche cuarto y me quedo aburrido hasta que el imbécil se larga después de horas!

-Damien… - empezó a balbucear su papá, mas dolido que desesperado

-Así que si quieres que YO coopere con algo, a ver qué haces, pero si él es la visita, olvídate de mí! – Dicho esto, Damien salió corriendo de su cuarto, empujando a su papá de la puerta para que le abriera el camino, y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en el sótano.

El gato negro de Satán ronroneó mientras se frotaba con la pierna de su dueño. El demonio sonrió tristemente y lo cargó para hacerle mimos detrás de la oreja.

-No es fácil ser padre del anticristo, eh? – Bromeó con pesadez

Entonces tocaron el timbre de su casa. Satanás bajó las escaleras con calma y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su invitado.

-Ya era hora que llegaras Dios. – Sonrió con travesura el demonio mientras bajaba al gato de sus brazos.

-Sí, el viaje fue muy largo. – sonrió el hombre castaño. – por cierto, traje a un compañero para el pequeño Damien.

Entonces Satán bajó la mirada, y notó la presencia de un pequeño niño rubio, vestido con una camisa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul cielo. La mirada del diablo se ablandó y se agachó para quedar cara a cara con el niño.

-Vaya, vaya, con que tenemos a un pequeño ángel en el infierno, no es así? – le sonrió. El niño se ruborizó y se escondió detrás de Dios.

-No seas penoso hijo, no te dañará. – sonrió amablemente Dios Padre a su ángel, mientras se hacía a un lado y le daba un leve empujón hacia el frente, cosa que el niño resistió. Satán sonrió divertido y le tendió la mano al niño.

-Gustas pasar a ver televisión y comer golosinas? – le ofreció tentadoramente. El niño lo dudó, y vio a su padre con confusión. El asintió tranquilamente, dándole una respuesta afirmativa. El niño tomó penosamente la mano del demonio, y éste lo guió a la sala de estar.

-Lo llevaré a la sala. Hay cervezas en la cocina, por si gustas. –Le indicó el diablo a Dios, quien asintió y entró a la casa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Cuando Satanás y el angelito llegaron a la sala, estaban pasando "El extraño mundo de Jack" en la televisión, así que el niñito tímidamente se sentó a ver la película. El diablo sacó una bolsa de golosinas de un armario y se la dejó en el regazo al rubio.

De la nada, un niño azabache bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró al cuarto azotando la puerta, y asustando al rubio que estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente. Él volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos que lo observaban curiosamente.

-Oh, vaya. Mira, él es mi hijo Damien. – le indicó al angelito. Entonces se volvió hacia Damien. –Vean la tele juntos. Dios y yo tenemos asuntos que platicar.- El ángel sonrió tímidamente y y asintió. Damien le rodó los ojos a su padre y torció la boca. Satán resopló, pero se dio la media vuelta, y ya estaba por irse cuando…

-Ah y Damien, compórtate. – Le ordenó. Su hijo le sacó el dedo. Satanás no quiso llegar a otra pelea, así que rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Entonces Damien se volvió hacia el rubio, y lo examinó con la mirada.

-Tu quien eres? – preguntó violentamente el niño de negro.

-Eh… me llamo Phillip – dijo tímidamente el rubio mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Y que haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar, aproximándose al niño que estaba sentado.

-Eh… mi papá me trajo de visita. – Dijo sin entender a qué venían tantas preguntas. – quieres ver la tele conmigo? – le ofreció amablemente. Sin embargo, el semblante del niño no dijo nada, y se lanzó al sillòn de forma violenta, cayendo encima de Phillip.

-Oye! Me lastimas! – Se quejó el ángel rubio

-No me importa. – dijo cruelmente Damien, mientras se ponía cómodo y se acostaba sobre el rubio.

-Oye! Es en serio!, me estas lastimando! – se quejó un poco más en serio el rubio. Entonces Damien se movió un poco, y ya no molestaba a Phillip.

-Te lastimo ahora? – le dijo con desagrado, dándole una mirada no muy bonita.

-N-no… - susurró el ángel mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Bien.

Continuaron viendo la película durante un rato, hasta que Damien se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra.

-Ya me aburrió esta película. Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto. –Le ordenó. Antes de que el ángel rubio le respondiera, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló bruscamente para que le siguiera.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Dios estaba esperando a Satanás mientras toaba una coca-cola de lata. El demonio llegó y le sonrió.

-Ya lo he dejado con Damien. No te preocupes, no creo que lo muerda. – Bromeó.

-No te preocupes. Damien es un buen chico, aunque no le guste demostrarlo – sonrió pacíficamente la divinidad castaña. – bueno, creo que sería hablar del asunto de una vez. – Sugirió Dios mientras dejaba su coca-cola en la mesa y se recargaba en la barra. Satán asintió y se situó delante de él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya tienen once años, Lucifer. No falta mucho para que la profecía se cumpla, y tengan que enfrentarse el uno al otro en la tierra dentro de siete años.

Satanás sonrió con travesura al comprender un poco mejor las cosas.

-Con que a él lo has elegido, eh? Pensé que mandarías a Miguel o a Gabriel, no al pequeño.- Dios sonrió un poco y se cruzó de brazos por igual, sin bajar las defensas.

-Sé que es el más chico de mis hijos, pero es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. – sonrió un poco más – además, he notado que el pequeño Damien le hará competencia, no es así?

La sonrisa de Satán se tensó al ver que sus planes habían sido descubiertos por igual, pero tampoco bajó la guardia.

-Confío plenamente en que mi hijo podrá dominar al tuyo en menos de lo esperado, y así el mundo será propiedad del infierno. Sonrió tétricamente, dejando entrever sus colmillos blancos y afilados.

-Bueno, creo que eso se verá dentro de poco, pero mientras tanto, debemos prepararlos lo mejor posible para la batalla. Quien logre conquistar el primer pueblo, tendrá en su poder el resto del universo. Mientras, no debemos dejar que les pase nada, para que lleguen en óptimas condiciones a la Tierra. Si algo les llega a pasar antes a alguno de ellos dos, y la profecía no se cumple, el cielo y el infierno desaparecerán, por lo que el mundo entero será un caos que no beneficiará a ninguno de los dos.

Satán sonrió con travesura y le tendió su mano a Dios.

-Entonces creo que ya está hecho – Dios sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio.

Estrecharon manos y se separaron. Comenzaron a platicar de cómo estaban las cosas en el cielo y en el infierno, pero al cabo de dos horas, se dieron cuenta que los niños no emitían sonido alguno.

…

-Pip, quieres jugar otro juego? – le sonrió Damien mientras lanzaba su muñeco de acción a otro lado. Pip aparto su camión de bomberos y miró a los ojos del niño demonio.

-Cual juego? – le sonrió tiernamente. Damien sonrió con maldad, enseñando sus pequeños colmillos.

-Alguna vez has jugado ahorcado?

Phillip miró con confusión al anticristo y ladeó la cabeza.

-No, no creo. Me enseñas? – preguntó ilusionado. Damien se paró del piso y camino hacia Pip, quien aún lo veía con curiosidad.

-Dame tu bufanda, y tráeme eso de allá. – Dijo señalando un objeto extraño que estaba en su mesa de noche. Pip obedeció y le extendió el objeto a Damien y se deshizo de su bufanda. Damien hizo un nudo raro y metió la cabeza del ángel en el agujero que había hecho. Le indicó al rubio que se subiera a un banco que tenía debajo del candelabro, y Pip obedeció.

-Damien, esto es una buena idea? – preguntó el niño inseguro al ver que Damien estaña atando el otro extremo e la bufanda al candelabro gótico que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

-No te preocupes, lo juego muy a menudo con mis niñeras. – sonrió maléficamente el azabache. Entonces ajustó el nudo a la garganta del rubio y esposaba sus manos

- Bien empecemos.

-Qué hago? – exclamó emocionado

-Tu? nada. Eres un fugitivo, y te mandamos a la horca.

-Ok – sonrió y de la nada se quedó totalmente serio.

-Bien. Phillip. Eres un ángel, y los ángeles no son bienvenidos en el infierno. Haz cruzado las fronteras que tu Dios te ha impuesto, y eres condenado a la muerte. Algún último deseo?

-No señor.

-Entonces… - Los ojos de Damien se tornaron rojo sangre, y miraron con maldad a Pip.

-Buen viaje infeliz…

-Damien, hijo, todo está bien? – Dijo Satén mientras abría la puerta para que Dios y él vieran qué estaban haciendo esos dos, pero se encontraron con la imagen de su hijo pateando el banco que sostenía a Pip, ahorcàndolo al instante.

-DAMIEN! – gritó horrorizado su padre, al ver que había asesinado al ángel. El niño azabache se volteó como si nada

-Qué? Por que ponen esas caras? – le preguntó a los dos hombres que estaban en estado de Shock. Ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Tu… lo asesinaste – dijo Dios en un susurro casi inaudible. Entonces Pip abrió los ojos.

-Asesinar? A quien? – preguntó como si nada. Dios y Satán sintieron como si una losa de cemento les hubiera caído encima.

-Que estaban haciendo? – se desesperó Satanás ante el susto y la confusión.

-Jugábamos ahorcado – dijeron los dos niños a coro. – Pip, mejor ya baja de allí. - Le indicpo en¡l anticristo mientras le tendìa una mano y le ayudaba con las esposas.

-Ok – sonrió el angelito mientras se zafaba de las esposas y se quitaba el abrigo negro que Damien le había prestado. Entonces vieron que la bufanda tenía un gancho que impedía que Pip se lastimara. Dios y Satán suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno, vamos a comer? – preguntó un hambriento Damien a su padre.

-De hecho, íbamos a ir a la pizzería.

-vamos! – exclamaron ambos chicos mientras salían corriendo del cuarto el anticristo y bajaban las escaleras.

Dios y Satán se miraron entre sí. Aún sorprendidos por lo que recién habían visto.

…

Dios estaba en la entrada de la casa de Satán, con Phillip en brazos, ya que estaba profundamente dormido, al igual que Damien.

-Nos la pasamos muy bien Satán. Espero que algún día podamos repetirlo.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos – sonrió el demonio, pero luego suspiró tristemente. – Sabes?... seré el demonio y todo… pero me da mucha pena tener que destruir tan linda a mistad… se llevan muy bien juntos.

-Lo sé… -dijo dio con un poco de arrepentimiento – pero el futuro ya está escrito, debemos hacer lo que es debido.

Satanás asintió y le tendió la mano a Dios de nuevo.

-En ese caso… queda declarada la guerra divina.

Dios tomó la mano de Lucifer y la estrechó.

-Es un hecho. – y dicho esto, él y el pequeño Phillip se desvanecieron hasta que desaparecieron de la vista del demonio. Entonces Damien se despertó.

-Papá… hace cuanto llegamos?… dónde está Pip? – dijo somnoliento y entre bostezos.

-Se ha ido hijo. – dijo tranquilamente su padre

-Oh… - Dijo sin más, pero se veía dolido. – Cuándo lo volveré a ver? – preguntó con ilusión.

Satán sonrió tristemente, y lo cargó hasta su cuarto.

-Pronto. Bastante pronto…

_Bueno, estoy casi segura de que me iré al infierno por haber escrito esto… en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y espero subir el próximo capítulo. Todo depende de si les gusta o no. Bueno, bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Un joven se encontraba recogiendo flores en medio de un jardín mientras las arreglaba dentro de un canasto y tarareaba alegremente. Era un día muy soleado, pero eso no era sorpresa; llevar dieciocho años con ese clima llegaba a ser tedioso, aunque no se conocía otro clima allí… También hacía calor, por lo que el joven se abrió un poco más la camisa, exponiendo su marmoleada piel. De la nada, un canario se posó en su hombro y empezó a silbar con ánimo. El joven rubio sonrió con ternura y lo tomó entre sus manos para acariciarlo con delicadeza.

-Oye Pip… De nuevo en la jardinería? Y con este calor? Estás loco? – se burló de juego uno de sus hermanos.

-Oh, basta Christophe, déjame ser. – le respondió el rubio a su hermano mayor que estaba parado detrás de él, sonriéndole con travesura.

-Pues… creo que mis intentos de hacer funcionar tu cordura han fracasado, así que supongo que debería dejarte por un tiempo. – El chico de ojos verdes le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se hincó a su lado. – Aunque debo admitir… tienes buena mano para esto. – dijo mientras frotaba suavemente el pétalo de una de las rosas blancas que se encontraban en la canasta.

-Gracias – dijo tranquilamente el ángel rubio mientras seguía acariciando al pequeño pajarito que se dejaba querer. – querías decirme algo? – preguntó con inocencia mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano castaño.

-Ah, sí. Papá quiere verte. Dice que es importante. – dijo mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a su hermano menor para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Phillip soltó al pajarito y lo acarició una última vez antes de tomar la mano de su hermano mayor y caminar juntos hacia el lago, donde siempre se encontraba su padre sentado en un banco de madera y plata ya muy viejo, observando las aguas de aquel lugar.

-Papá, quería verme? – preguntó animadamente el menor de todos los ángeles hacia su padre, quien parecía nunca envejecer. Cuando se paró de su asiento y se giró hacia sus dos hijos, ambos jóvenes observaron el rostro cálido de su viejo padre, con ojos que cambiaban de color constantemente y una barba café tupida y cálida, que recordaba a un leñador en un cuento de hadas. El señor que parecía tener no más de treinta años sonrió con calidez, y con un gesto de manos les indicó que se acercaran.

-Así es, hijo. Más bien quiero hablar con ambos. – Christophe se sorprendió al ver que él también estaba involucrado, así que prestó un poco más de atención. Ambos chicos se sentaron en la orilla del lago y observaron a su padre, quien también tomaba asiento en su banco.

-Ambos saben a la perfección qué evento se llevará a cabo dentro de pocos días en la Tierra. – ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y volvieron a mirar a su padre, poniendo un poco más de fuerza en el agarre de sus manos (así es, no se soltaron nunca, hehe) – Philip, creo que deberías partir esta tarde.

El semblante alegre del rubio quedó reducido a una cara fría e inexpresiva, como la de un asesino que sabe perfectamente cuál es su misión. Dios continuó.

-Debes estar lo mejor preparado posible, así que convivirás con él en un ambiente normal para los seres humanos. Un hogar. – antes de que el rubio o el castaño abrieran la boca, Dios hizo un ademan con su mano y continuó. – Sé que es muy peligroso, sabiendo de dónde proviene. Es aquí donde entras tú Chris; tú te encargarás de cuidarlo hasta que se cumpla el día de la profecía, y hasta ese día, ninguno de los dos debe morir. Ni Philip, ni él. Entendido?

Ambos chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo, aunque estaban algo inseguros de qué podría pasar.

-En ese, caso, vayan a preparase, hijos míos. Los estaré observando desde aquí. – sonrió con calma y volvió a hablar. – No se preocupen. Están bien entrenados, y sabrán qué hacer en cada situación, pero algo debo advertirles. Él es engañoso, no dejen que el mal los seduzca.

-Sí, padre – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono, y salieron de ése lugar hacia sus habitaciones.

-Chris, crees que logre ganar la guerra?

El castaño acarició el cabello rubio de su hermano menor y lo atrajo hacia sí, para abrazarlo con cariño.

-Harás lo correcto. Confío en ti. Aparte, estaré allí para cuidarte. – Philip se aferró más al pecho de su hermano y cerró los ojos para calmarse.

-Espero que sí…

…

-Quítate de mi camino, niño!

El muchacho azabache desvió su mirada hacia el señor que recién lo había insultado por chocar accidentalmente hombros con él.

-Perdone, no volverá a ocurrir. – sonrió tranquilamente el chico de ojos guindas.

-Más te vale, mocoso. – dijo el señor cuarentón con aires de grandeza y siguió su camino con dirección contraria a la del joven. El chico ni se movió de su lugar, pero seguía dándole la espalda al señor que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. El señor castaño se resbaló en el escalón de la banqueta, y un camión lo arrolló de la cintura para abajo, desprendiéndole las piernas. Damien sonreía malévolamente mientras se deleitaba con los gritos de agonía que emitía el humano semi muerto.

-Ya que usted nuca volverá a andar… - agregó para sí el joven anticristo, quien metió sus manos en su chaqueta negra y continuó su camino hacia su nuevo hogar.

- Vaya Damien, tú no tienes compasión de nadie. – sonrió el chico rubio que caminaba a su lado con las manos en metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón de mezclilla negra.

-Y por qué debería, Gregory? Los humanos son cucarachas que merecen ser aplastadas – Dijo con frialdad y con cierta indiferencia.

-Cierto, pero si continuas así, harás que nos descubran antes de lo que deberían, pedazo de idiota. – lo riñó el otro chico de ojos rojos.

-Como si me importara! – Rió Damien - Si nos descubren antes de tiempo, los haremos mierda antes de que den un paso hacia nosotros - dijo muy confiado. Gregory sonriò y meneò la cabeza ante la terquedad de su hermano mayor.

-Aùn asì, deberìamos cuidarnos. Estoy seguro de que ese angel no vendrà solo, y eso significa màs trabajo para mì. Asì que si por tu inùtil cabeza se cruza la palabra "consideraciòn", me harìas menos infeliz.

Damien le alzò el dedo a su hermano menor y ambos siguieron su camino hacia la casa que el estado les habìa designado para que vivieran los dos. En el camino mataron al perro de un niño, incendiaron la parte central de un desfile cristiano y compraron un par de helados en una heladerìa cercana al evento (si, despuès de todo son adolescentes), y en cerca de media hora de caminar de la gran ciudad al pequeño pueblo elegido, llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar. Era la hora de la penumbra, y las calles estaban casi solitarias. De vez en cuando una que otra persona por allì pasaba cerca de ellos y los saludaba amablemente, ya que hay que tomar en cuenta de que era un pequeño y alegre pueblo del campo. Damien y Gregory los saludaban de regreso, pero lo hacìan con sonrisas falsas y forzadas, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tan buen trato, y menos responderlo de la misma manera. Eran demonios, que esperaban? Sin embargo, en esos instantes no se encontraban con ganas de asesinar o mutilar a nadie, ya que estaban maravillados (en cierto punto) con el ambiente de ese lugar. Nunca antes habìan estado en un lugar tan pacìfico y agradable. En el infierno era un completo caos, y nunca se dejaba de escuchar ruido. También nunca antes habìan contemplado un atardecer/anochecer en su vida, ni habìan podido conocer la nieve o el frìo. Gregory se abrochò su chaqueta cafè oscuro mientras se abrazaba a sì mismo.

-Que puto frìo hace en este lugar - maldijo mientras tiritaba un poco - Cuando seamos gobernantes del mundo, debemos hacer unos pequeños ajustes con la calefacciòn. Què dices Damien? - dijo volteàndose hacia su hermano mayor, pero èl no se encontraba allì. Gregory se diò la media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que el azabache estaba unos cuantos pasos atràs, agachado en cuclillas mientras jugaba con la nieve, como un niño curioso.

-Damien... qué carajo haces? - preguntò confundido el menor de los demonios, ya que nunca habìa visto a su hermano con actuando asì. El azabache pareciò regresar a la realidad y se quedò estupefacto un momento, inseguro de què estaba haciendo en realidad.

-Acaso importa? - le ladrò de regreso mientras se paraba y se acomodaba sus guantes negros sin dedos. Gregory rodò los ojos y prosiguiò su camino junto con su hermano, hasta que llegaron a la casa que les habìa enseñado su padre en una fotografìa. Era una casa normal: Dos pisos, un pequeño jardìn frontal y uno trasero, pintada de amarillo mango, con la puerta de cristal con los marcos de madera y los números 769 tallados en madera al lado del timbre de la puerta.

-Bueno, es llegamos - suspirò el menor de los demonios, abriendo la cerquita de madera que daba paso a un caminito de piedras que conducìa a los escalones frontales de la casa. Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia su casa y abrieron la puerta con calma y con delicadeza para pasar desapercibidos.

-Hola? - preguntò el azabache mientras asomaba la cabeza al interior oscuro del lugar, pero nadie le respondiò, por lo que ambos jòvenes entraron completamente. Damien encendió la luz y la casa se iluminò. El decorado era el de una casa de clase media comùn y corriente, pero sin adornos de fotos en las paredes y esas cosas. Por eso se veìa medio vacìa. Sin embargo, estaba bien amueblada y bien cuidada. Cuando Damien se dio la vuelta, vio que Gregory ya estaba colgando s chaqueta en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta. Entonces el rubio volteò a verlo y se cruzò de brazos mientras sonreìa con amabilidad.

-Bueno, tengo hambre, què me vas a cocinar?

-Cocinarte? estas pendejo o que te ... - Un ronquido interrumpiò a Damien, y el semblante juguetòn del anticristo fue sustituido por uno de extrañeza, y se asomó por encima del rubio de ojos rojos para darse cuenta de un par de piernas que se asomaban por el descanso del sofà que estaba detràs de Gregory. El rubio se volteò y tambièn notò que, efectivamente, una persona estaba durmiendo en el sofà. Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, la luz de las escaleras se encendiò y se escuchaban pasos sordos que descendìan por ellas. Un chico descalzo, vestido con un pantalòn de mezclilla y una playera verde camuflaje bajò de las escaleras mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca.

-Oye Chris, ya ordenaste la pizza? - El chico dejò de secarse el cabellò y retirò la toalla de su cara, mostrando a ambos demonios que lo observaban sus hermosos ojos azul celeste y cabello rubio, y su belleza divina, pero la expresión de felicidad de èse chico cambiò a una seria y estupefacta.

-Damien... - Susurrò mientras dejaba caer la toalla en el escalòn.

-Hola Phillip. Veo que me recuerdas - sonriò con maldad el azabache mientras se volteaba enteramente haca èl. Pip percibiò el cambio de color de sus ojos, Pasaron de ser guindas a ser rojo vivo, listos para atacar. Lo mismo con su acompañante. Y antes de que ambos dijeran algo, los dos chicos saltaron el uno hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, y chocaron en el aire para caer al piso causando estruendo. En dos segundos, Damien estaba sobre Pip, con dos cuchillos sai apuntados al corazón y la garganta del rubio; Pip tenía un puñal en el corazón del demonio, a punto de ser clavado; Gregory tenía una escopeta apuntada hacia Pip; y Christophe una espada en el cuello del demonio rubio.

-Bajen las armas _ahora_. - Ordenó el mayor de todos, por lo que los demonios obedecieron a regañadientes y desaparecieron sus armas en una nube negra. Gregory metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se recargó en la pared, mientras Damien se paraba y le ofrecía su mano al rubio que seguía en el suelo.

-Vaya, veo que estas bien cuidado, Phillip. - sonrió con malicia el anticristo. Pip no cambió su semblante frío y rechazó la mano mientras se paraba por sí mismo y volvía a guardarse su puñal detrás de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó secamente.

-Nosotros? Esta es nuestra casa! _Ustedes_ que hacen aquí?- le respondió Gregory mientras daba un paso retador hacia él.

-Vinimos a visitar a la abuela - Respondió con sarcasmo el rubio de ojos azules, que también dio un paso hacia el rubio de ojos rojos. Gregory enrojeció notablemente, pero le dio la espalda al ángel y se dirigió a la sala. Pip se sacó de onda y miró a Christophe, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Pues, hasta que sea el día indicado tendremos que convivir aquí. - dijo Damien de la nada. Todo mundo volteó a verlo con incredulidad. él se quitó su chaqueta negra y la colgó en el perchero, junto a la de Gregory.

-Estás loco? -Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Bueno, en ese caso, dónde encontrarán otra casa? Recuerden que estamos en el mundo de los mortales, y aquí no podemos aparecer casas así porque sí.

-El demonio tiene razón - Dijo Christophe, y eso nadie se lo esperaba. - Tendremos que resignarnos a esto. Iré a ordenar las pizzas. - Dicho eso, se dió la media vuelta se aproximó a la cocina. El ojiazul no lo creía.

-Pero, Chris...!

-Pip, no reniegues. Esto tampoco me agrada a mí, pero es lo correcto. - Lo interrumpió con frialdad el castaño, y volvió a su labor de ordenar unas pizzas para cenar. A Phillip se le vinieron los colores a la cara y se cruzó de brazos de manera infantil mientras fruncía el ceño. Damien decidió aprovecharse de la situación y jugar un poco con su viejo amigo.

-Que pasa Pip, no te agrada mi compañía? - rió el anticristo mientras rodeaba peligrosamente al rubio que lo veía con deseos de muerte. Phillip se dió la media vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor. Cuando entro a la cocina, vió que el castaño se estaba tomando una coca cola en la mesa de la cocina.

-Christophe, te das cuenta de qué acabas de decir?

Chris permaneció mudo y le dió otro trago a su bebida.

-No creo que nos hagan daño, Phillip. Después de todo, si algo te sucede, la guerra la perderán ambos bandos.

-Son demonios! Vienen de la profundidad del infierno! son el mal encarnado! quieres que confiemos en ellos? Pues confía tú, que yo no me fío de ninguna de esas criaturas!

Antes de que Christophe dijera algo, Gregory entró a la cocina.

-Oigan, si vamos a comer pizzas queremos que... Interrumpo algo? - preguntó confundido, al ver el semblante de ambos ángeles.

-No. Es más, ya me iba de aquí. -Respondió fuertemente Phillip, quien salió a su lado hecho una furia. Gregory se le quedó viendo, sin entender. Christophe soltó un suspiro de cansancio y tomó otro trago de su coca cola.

-No sabía que fuera tan refunfuñón - Pensó en voz alta el rubio.

-No lo es - sonrió el castaño, viendo a los ojos rojos del demonio que tenía enfrente - Por eso me extraña que actúe así. Estaba de muy buen humor hasta que llegaron ustedes dos.

-Ah, ahora es nuestra culpa? - sonrió travieso el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Nunca dije que la fuera, sino que me extraña que al verlos reaccionara de esa manera. Espero que se le pase pronto. - dijo mientras tiraba el envase vacío de su bebida al bote de la basura. Gregory lo seguía viendo con confusión y sospecha al ver que estaba siendo muy agradable con él.

-Y... tú estás aquí para cuidarlo también?

Chris estaba buscando el papel para ordenar las pizzas en un cajón, por lo que no volteó a ver al rubio.

-Hm-hmmm. Supongo que tú estás para cuidarlo también.

-Acertaste. - dijo con indiferencia. - Por lo que ahora tendremos que estar en paz, aunque la idea no me agrada mucho. Me gustaría hacer unas cuantas travesuras por aquí. - Sonrió picarón. Christophe se levantó con un papelito en mano y avanzó hacia el teléfono, pasando al lado de Gregory.

-Puedes hacer todas las travesuras que te plazcan... - de un momento a otro, sonrió con travesura y acercó su boca al oído del demonio - pero primero te debes enfrentar a mí. - Susurró con malicia y continuó su trayecto hacia el teléfono como si nada. Gregory se quedó de piedra ante aquel acto, pero cuando notó que sus mejillas se calentaban, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y salió de la cocina a reunirse en la sala con su hermano mayor.

...

-_Pip! Baja a cenar! - _Decía Christophe al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del rubio. El ángel se aferró más a las sábanas de su cama y refunfuñó entre dientes.

-Por enésima vez, Chris: _no voy a bajar a cenar_, así que por favor, ríndete y baja a cenar con el mal, si es lo que quieres – respondió amargamente. Se escuchó cómo el castaño resoplaba desesperado.

-_Está bien. Duerme bien, Pip.-_ Christophe bajó por las escaleras y se reunió con los otros dos demonios que lo veían con cara de póquer.

-No bajará a cenar. Coman ustedes, que yo tampoco tengo hambre, en realidad. – Dijo sin mucho ánimo. Damien y Gregory se vieron entre sí, con cierta sospecha y duda. Después de todo, los tres terminaron cenando dentro de un silencio muy incómodo, y luego decidieron que deberían compartir habitaciones. Al final de la discusión, acordaron que Damien y el castaño dormirían juntos, mientras que Gregory y Pip en la otra habitación. Al terminar la cena, el demonio rubio subió las escaleras de mala gana y entró con cautela a la habitación a oscuras del ángel.

-Phillip?

No hubo respuesta. El demonio encendió la luz y se encontró con el rubio profundamente dormido sobre su cama. Gregory lo observó por un momento, reflexionando sobre su misión en la tierra. Después de unos minutos, se desvistió y ya estando en bóxers, se metió en la otra cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. Se quedó unos minutos observando la noche y a la gente pasar por la calle. Nunca había visto nada así, por lo que estaba completamente maravillado con la idea de estar en la tierra por un tiempo, aunque muy en el fondo, le apenaba el saber que ése lugar tan bonito sería devastado dentro de unos días.

…

Phillip esperó pacientemente a que Gregory estuviera completamente dormido para bajar a la cocina. Primero pasó por la habitación de Damien y Christophe, y vio que ambos estaban dormidos dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Sonrió un poco ante esa imagen y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Bajó con cautela por los escalones y entró a la cocina. Cuando encendió la luz, observó la caja de pizza en el centro de la mesa. Avanzó havia ella y observó que tenía cuatro rebanadas dentro.

-Problemas para dormir?

En una reacción feroz, el rubio sacó su puñal de su pantalón y se volteó con agilidad, poniendo el filo de su arma en el cuello de Damien, quien no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y simplemente arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía con travesura.

-Vamos Phillip, en realidad eres capaz de matarme antes de que se llegue el día indicado? Yo creo que no.

Pip miró con odio al anticristo y retiró su puñal muy a la fuerza, mientras volvía a darle la espalda al demonio para tomar una rebanada de la fría pizza.

-Por que el mal humor?

-Y por qué debería ser amable contigo? Eres el anticristo después de todo, y dentro de unos días intentarás asesinarme a sangre fría. Olvidé decir algo? – Dijo con frialdad mientras se volteaba a darle la cara al demonio. Él, sin embargo, mantuvo su sonrisa picarona, cosa que desconcertó al ángel.

-Acaso eso te importaba cuando éramos niños?

Eso tomo desprevenido al rubio, quien cambió su semblante frío a uno más suave. Damien tomó el pedazo de pizza del ángel y lo calentó en su mano, y le devolvió el pedazo cálido al ángel, quien lo tomó con inseguridad.

-Gracias… -dijo entre dientes y en voz baja.

-De nada – contestó con indiferencia el azabache. Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-Dormiré en la sala. Tu amiguito no me da buena espina, además de que ronca mucho. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… - contestó el ángel aún desconcertado, con la pizza recién calentada aún en su mano. Le dio una mordida y se subió a su habitación cuando se la hubo terminado.

…_no nos dejes caer en la tentación, y líbranos del mal…_

_Amén_

Me tomó AÑOS escribir esta cosa! Ah, y si sumamos que tuve exámenes… bueno, ya estoy de vacaciones de semana santa *woooo!* por lo que espero actualizar más rápido.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hice unos cuantos giros en la historia. Pensaron que el topo sería un demonio, pues no, es un ángel hehehe. También el carácter de Pip está un poco retorcido tomando en cuenta cómo actúa normalmente. Ah, y tiene talento de asesino profesional LOL.

Gracias por los reviews y favoritismos, me alegro que les esté gustando esta cosa, y sí, estoy casi segura de que me iré al infierno *llora*

Hasta pronto! Y feliz semana santa! *creo que ya saben por qué siento que me iré al infierno*


	3. Chapter 3

'**No nos dejes caer en la tentación…'**

"_Eres mi mejor amigo Pip"_

"_Debes cumplir la profecía"_

"_No creo que nos hagan daño, Phillip"_

"_Él es engañoso"_

"_Quieres jugar otro juego Pip?"_

"_Me llamo Phillip. Quieres ver la tele conmigo?"_

"_Acaso eso te importaba cuando éramos niños?"_

"_No dejes que el mal te seduzca"_

"_Hola Phillip"_

"_Damien…"_

El rubio abrió los ojos e par en par. Estaba sudando frío, y las sábanas azul cielo estaban tiradas en el piso. Estaba abrazado a su almohada, y la garganta le dolía. Le dolía la cabeza y se incorporó un poco, apoyando su espalda en el cabezal de la cama. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras resoplaba confundido

-Qué fue eso? – Se dijo así mismo. Nunca había tenido un sueño así, y le resultaba bastante extraño tener uno así en estas circunstancias. Significaría algo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del baño que se estaba abriendo. Salía mucho vapor de ella, y una figura emergía de allí. Entonces salió Gregory con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y con otra más chica se intentaba secar un oído.

-Ahhh, que bien se siente darse una ducha decente! –se dijo para sí mismo el rubio de ojos rojos. Cuando alzó la mirada, notó que Pip lo veía con extrañeza.

-Oh, buenos días Pip. – le sonrió como si nada. – Tuviste una pesadilla, eh? –le sonrió malévolamente. Pip se alarmó y se puso a la defensiva.

-Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó con desconfianza. Gregory se rió un poco ante la actitud del chico y se sentó en su propia cama.

-Te la pasaste gruñendo y gimiendo toda la noche. Te veías muy gracioso. – Rió un poco más el demonio.

-Cuál es la gracia? Nunca me había pasado esto, y estoy seguro de que alguno de ustedes dos tiene la culpa! – se defendió. Estaba asustado, y eso era más que claro, por lo que Gregory intentó no burlarse más, ya que en los ojos el ángel estaba tatuado "_peligro, no me hagas enojar"_ por todos lados. Gregory rodó los ojos y chasqueó los dedos. Se envolvió en una luz roja muy brillante, y cuando desapareció el resplandor escarlata, ya estaba seco, peinado y vestido. Se paró de la cama y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Que seamos demonios no significa que todo lo malo que te pase lo hayamos causado nosotros. Uno quiere ser amable contigo y no te dejas. Eres muy odioso. –Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando atrás a un Philip desconcertado.

…

-Qué niño tan berrinchudo. No me sorprendería que no tuviera amigos con ése carácter. – Murmuraba entre dientes el rubio que iba bajando las escaleras de su casa para desayunar. Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos de muerte hacia el angelito con el que compartía cuarto, que dio un paso en falso en uno de los escalones.

-Pero qué...? –empezó a maldecir cuando se percató de que estaba por los aires. Se cubrió la cara, pero no aterrizó en el piso precisamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con un el pecho de alguien. Levantó la vista, y los colores se le vinieron a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que era el castaño quien lo sostenía en sus brazos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Gregory. –dijo con seriedad. – Pudiste haberte lastimado.

-Y a ti que te da que me lastime o no? –respondió con brusquedad, separándose del agarre del castaño.

-Pues, después de todo soy un ángel, no me gustaría verte lastimado. – Gregory se ruborizó a sobremanera y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Bueno, bueno, no esperes un gracias de mi parte, puedo cuidarme yo solo. Se dio la media vuelta y se metió en la cocina. Christophe se encogió de hombros y fue a la sala de estar, cuando vio a cierto demonio durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá grande.

-Damien? – preguntó extrañado. El azabache frunció el ceño y cambió de posición. Christophe rodó los ojos y fue a ayudar Gregory en la cocina. El rubio estaba en la estufa, preparando algo. Chris se acercó a él y le sopló en el cuello, causando que el chico de ojos rojos se alarmara y soltara un gritito y alistara su puño para pegarle a quienquiera que hubiera hecho eso. Christophe se echó a reír ante la reacción del demonio, y éste se sonrojó mucho.

-A qué carajo se debe eso? – preguntó aún nervioso.

-Nada. Te veías muy tranquilo. –sonrió el moreno. Gregory rodó los ojos y se dedicó a lo suyo.

-Quieres ayuda? –soltó el castaño.

-No, gracias, como te dije antes,. Puedo cuidarme yo solo, y también sé cocinar, por si no te has dado cuenta. –dijo con irritación.

-No lo creo.- sonrió Christophe con una sonrisa traviesa que llamó la atención del demonio.

-Tú te crees muy capaz porque eres el mayor, no es así? – Gregory tomó un tazón lleno de harina y se dio la vuelta. –por eso te crees el mejor en todo. Pues te equivocas, yo soy muy capaz, atento, peligroso, y no necesito… - Nada más dio un pasó y resbaló con su agujeta, causando que el tazón cayera sobre su cabeza, y el terminara en el piso.

Chris so soltó a reír mientras Gregory tosía harina y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Te faltó terco, distraído, descuidado y obstinado. – se burló el moreno. Los ojos de Gregory cambiaron de color a ser más brillantes, y de la nada, la puerta del refrigerador se abrió y el cartón de leche salió levitando de allí hasta quedar encima de la cabeza del moreno que se seguía riendo. El cartón golpeó fuertemente al ángel y luego explotó sobre él, empapándolo de leche. Entonces Gregory empezó a reír.

-Nunca te burles de mí, señor no me pasa nada.

-Oh, cierra el pico. –Gruñó el joven de ojos verdes, mientras tomaba un trapo y se secaba el cabello. Gregory sonrió con ternura al ver la cara de ángel, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba sonrojadísimo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, y separó rápidamente a seguir con su labor de hacer el desayuno. Christophe resopló al ver que toda su ropa seguía mojada, y soltó otro suspiro de resignación. Cuando su mirada se encontró a Gregory, el rubio estaba de puntillas intentando alcanzar el cartón de huevos que estaba hasta el fondo de la alacena. La escena le causó gracia, y se aceró a él, tomándole la mano y bajándola hasta la barra. Él mismo bajó el cartón sin esfuerzo y se lo dio a Gregory, quien lo veía con asombro y con un leve toque de rojo en sus mejillas. Pronto el oji rojo desvió la mirada y carraspeó.

-Bueno, ya, si vas a ayudarme, mejor no te quedes allí parado y empieza a hacer la mezcla. – ordenó aún acalorado. Christophe suspiró y obedeció.

…

Pip salió de su habitación y se encontró con el mismísimo anticristo, que estaba pasando por allí.

-Ah, buenos días Pip. Te noto desvelado, alguna pesadilla? – sonrió seductor mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y se recargaba en la pared del pasillo casualmente. Pip se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-No. No fue nada. –dijo con fuerza y se disponía a salir de allí, cuando el azabache lo tomó del brazo. Desvió la mirada hacia el anticristo, que seguía sonriendo con maldad.

-Sigues de mal humor, eh? Un Cambio de aires te vendría bien. – Pip se soltó del agarre de Damien y lo muró con suspicacia.

-Qué te propones, Damien? – El azabache sonrió aún más, mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos, que llamaron la atención del ángel.

-Nada, Pip, solo que te veo demasiado estresado. Vamos a darnos una vuelta por este lugar. Te invito el desayuno. –Ofreció tentadoramente mientras rodeaba al rubio, quien lo miraba dudoso. El invitado se mordió un labio, provocando la satisfacción de Damien, quien lo veía persuasivamente. Pip sabía que no era correcto. Era su enemigo, se tendrían que matar, era un demonio, y no sacaría nada bueno con ella.

-Está bien – se sorprendió a sí mismo. Damien alzó la barbilla con orgullo y sonrió con maldad, provocando que el rubio se arrepintiera inmediatamente.

-Vamos, pues. – dijo el azabache mientras se dirigía las escaleras y bajaba por ellas, dejando atrás a Philip.

-Dios mío, que hice? – Murmuró con culpabilidad. Suspiró y se abrazó así mismo, mientras bajaba las escaleras tras el demonio en persona, quien lo esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta principal. Le sonrió con satisfacción y malicia cuando lo vio, y Philip desvió la mirada.

-Eh, Chris! Voy a… salir con Damien a darme un paseo… -Dijo con cierta dificultad. Estaba rezando para que el castaño cruzase la puerta como un príncipe encantador y les prohibiera aquello, llevándose a Pip en sus brazos; o que Gregory se apareciera de la nada y hiciera entrar en razón a Damien

-Ok! Cuídate Pip!

-Damien, no hagas ninguna estupidez! –agregó Gregory como si nada.

Sus esperanzas de librarse de aquel problema azabache se quebraron al instante.

-Bueno, vámonos ya – Dijo tranquilamente Damien mientras abría la puerta y hacía un ademán con la mano a Pip, indicándole que pasara. El rubio frunció el ceño salió de la casa, pensando en todas las cosas que iban a salir mal. Escuchó la puerta cerrar, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para darse la vuelta. Un brazo se posó en su hombro y lo atrajo más hacia el demonio que veía hacia la nada con una sonrisa que no le agradaba al chico rubio.

-Que planeas Damien? No podemos fingir que somos dos buenos amigos que se toman un café en la mañana juntitos. Y menos cuando tenemos que matarnos el uno al otro dentro de unos días. – Damien alzó una ceja mientras empezaba a caminar junto con el ángel.

-Vaya Philip, qué desconfiado eres. Simplemente quiero pasarla bien contigo un rato. Después de todo, éramos amigos, no?

-Tú lo has dicho. Éramos. – Se apuró a contrarrestar el rubio, mientras veía hacia el cielo nublado para evitar mirar al azabache que lo seguía abrazando. – No pienso volver a entablar una buena relación contigo, Damien. O de lo contrario, todo será más duro para los dos… - dijo con una gran decisión y seriedad, pero luego su mirada dura se ablandó y miró hacia unos árboles lejanos. – O por lo menos para mí… - susurró con cierta melancolía. La sonrisa de Damien desapareció y miró de reojo al ángel, y efectivamente, su semblante serio había sido sustituido por uno más suave.

-Oye, te encuentras bien? – Dijo con un poco de preocupación, sorprendiendo a ambos por esa pregunta tan inesperada. Philip se ruborizó a sobremanera y se tensó, volviendo a fruncir el ceño y volteó a ver al lado contrario del anticristo.

-C-Claro que estoy bien! Qué te hizo pensar que no lo estaba? – Dijo con rudeza. Damien sonrió ligeramente y volvió a observar el paisaje.

-Nada. Ya deja de ser tan enojón, o esa carita tan bonita que tienes perderá su encanto.- soltó como si nada, escandalizando al rubio, que se soltó de Damien y se le quedó viendo con alucinación, pero eso sí, completamente sonrojado.

-Q-Q-QUÉ DIJISTE? –Preguntó con nervios. Damien alzó una ceja y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

-Nada. – Y siguió caminando. Pip se le quedó viendo pensando en lo que le había dicho, y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, estaba sonriendo como tonto.

Se tornó más rojo de lo que debería y salió corriendo hacia Damien, que ya iba bastante adelantado.

-No me dejes atrás – Murmuró aún ruborizado. Damien se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron caminando en silencio por las calles de South Park, el pueblo elegido. Las calles estaban casi vacías, pero el silencio era agradable. O al menos eso pensaba Pip. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, y a ratos se podían ver unos cuantos animales del bosque pasar por los campos o por las mismas calles.

-Ven aquí cobarde! – Gritó una niña rubia con coletas desde el otro lado de la calle. Damien y Pip la miraron con confusión, ya que por lo visto estaba mirando a alguno de ellos dos.

-Ike! Ven aquí! – Volvió a gritar.

-Ike? – Se preguntaron ambos chicos, y detrás de ellos salió otro niño pelinegro con un puñado de nieve en su mano. Damien y Pip se le quedaron viendo, y entonces el niño les sonrió con timidez y se echó acorrer. La niña fue tras él y le lanzó una bola de nieve, lo que el niño imitó. Siguieron corriendo en círculos mientras reían y se tiraban más nieve. Pip se les quedó viendo, y sonrió con ternura ante tal imagen, cuando una bola de nieve loe pegó fuertemente en la cabeza, causando el desconcierto del rubio,

-Pero que…? – cuando se volteó vio a Damien sonriéndole con maldad, mientras lanzaba al aire y atrapaba otra bola de nieve.

-Oh, Vamos Pip, Es nieve, no te mataré aún. –rió. A Philip se le fueron los colores a la cara y se alejó caminando hecho una furia, dando la vuelta en una equina maldiciendo entre dientes. Damien bufó y rodó los ojos. Ganarse la confianza del rubio iba a ser una tarea difícil. Tiró la nieve por allí Se echó a correr tras del rubio. Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina…

-Pip! Era un juego! De verdad que eres un… -Una bola de nueve le cayó en la cara, desequilibrándolo y haciendo que se precipitara. Entonces una risa familiar llamó su atención.

-Ay Damien, eres un descuidado! – rió el rubio. Damien lo miró con odio, y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Entonces, toda la nieve que estaba sobre un árbol le cayó en la cabeza a Pip, quien también se cayó al suelo por la fuerza.

-Tú también lo res, rubiecito. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba un puñado de nieve, esperando lo que vendría.

-Oh, cállate! –rió mientras le lanzaba más nieve al anticristo. Se pusieron a correr y jugar como un par de niños, pero tenían que admitir que era muy divertido. Philip sabía que eso estaba muy mal, opero era solo un momento, no se repetiría nunca jamás.

Pero en el tejado de un edificio cercano…

-Esto no me da buena espina.

-Celos, Christophe? – se burló el demonio que estaba sentado a su lado con u cigarrillo en la boca.

-No. Míralos. – El chico de ojos rojos soltó el humo de su cigarro y enfocó mejor su vista, viendo a los dos que estaba jugando con la nieve.

-Está jugando con nieve, y eso qué? – respondió sin mucho interés. Christophe se llevó un mano a la barbilla y se quedó así por u tiempo.

-Esos dos se están llevando muy bien… -dijo de la nada. Gregory lo entendió al instante, cambiando su semblante desinteresado a uno de pánico.

-Si eso continúa… - Prosiguió el castaño. – Habrá problemas…

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Yo sigo creyendo que podría mejorar, pero ya que. Ah! y ya sé porque Damien se llama Damien! Si les interesa, les diré en el próximo capítulo ¬u¬ _

_Quien ya sepa el por qué, eh… tendrá una galletita! (¿?)_

Hasta la próxima! Yo me voy a ver Hetalia :3 (Si, lo descubrí hace media hora. Estoy encantada OwO)


	4. Chapter 4

El rubio reía y corría en círculos, esquivando las bolas de nieve que el anticristo le lanzaba con diversión, mientras él, por su parte, le lanzaba puñados de nieve. Había jugado con sus hermanos y hermanas de ésa manera varias veces, pero él no se lograba explicar porque ésa vez era muy diferente a las otras. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, para parar y retomar el aire perdido. Asomó la cabeza para ver si Damien estaba cerca, y al verlo correr hacia él sonrió. A lo mejor la diferencia era que estaba jugando con Damien…Damien? Abrió los ojos a sobremanera y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Que había estado haciendo! Jugar guerras de nieve con el enemigo no era para nada aceptable, y menos situ enemigo es el anticristo, al que tienes que matar en unos días.

-Te tengo! – Dos brazos rodearon al ángel, sacándolo de su crisis mental, y alarmándolo al instante. Pip dio un respingo, y no pudo ahogar un pequeño grito. Se separó bruscamente de su "atacante" y dio un paso atrás, aún sorprendido por su manera de actuar. El azabache ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

-Qué pasa Pip? Te rindes? –sonrió. Philip sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad.

-No. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. – dijo con determinación. La seriedad había acaparado toda su cara, borrando todo rastro de diversión o felicidad. Damien se tensó por un momento al ver que su plan había fallado, pero sonrió de manera traviesa. Volvió a rodear los hombros de Pip con su brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia la acera una vez más.

-Eres muy estirado. – dijo con sorna. El otro no respondió y comenzó a caminar junto con su enemigo hacia la famosa cafetería a la que irían a desayunar. Los pares de ojos oliva y carmesí los seguían desde lo alto de un edificio cercano. Ambos guardianes igual de disgustados.

-Habrá que hacer que ambos dejen de convivir tanto – pensó en voz alta el mayor de ambos. Gregory soltó un suspiro y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.

-Sería lo mejor… pero después de todo vivimos juntos. Hacer que dejen de convivir sería prácticamente imposible. – Christophe miró a Gregory con alucinación. Entonces una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios, desconcertando al demonio.

-De qué te estás riendo, idiota? –le preguntó agresivamente, a lo que el castaño no pudo evitar reír un poco más, ocasionando que las mejillas del rubio se calentaran.

-Es lo más inteligente que has dicho desde que te conocí. –Sonrió el ángel - Tal vez, después de todo, sí tengas un poco de sentido común, señor "yo puedo arreglármelas solo" - si bien Gregory ya estaba sonrosado, su cara rivalizaba con el color de sus ojos, mientras la ira recorría todo su ser.

-Mira, pendejo, ya déjame en paz!-se levantó bruscamente y se sacudió el polvo de su abrigo marrón oscuro -ahora tenemos que seguir a ése par de acaramelados antes de que empiecen a agarrarse de las manitas o algo así. –y antes de que Christophe pudiera decir algo, saltó del edificio como si nada. Chris rodó los ojos y prefirió tomar las escaleras.

…

Mientras tanto, con nuestro otro par, el camino hacia la cafetería se hacía eterno. Ambos iban en completo silencio, y se sentían observados. La gente que pasaba los saludaba amigablemente. Pip les regresaba el saludo con alegría, mientras que Damien se seguía sintiendo incómodo con esas maneras de actuar y sólo murmuraba por lo bajo mientras agachaba a mirada. La gente se le quedaba viendo herida o frustrada ante su forma de reaccionar, y aceleraba el paso indignada. Llegó hasta el punto que el mismo ángel se hartó de su comportamiento.

-Hey Damien… -dijo con voz suave, pero firme. – Es de mala educación no saludar a la gente cuando te saluda. – lo riñó. El azabache rodó sus ojos guindas y no le dio importancia.

-Para qué regresarle el saludo? No me conocen, ni los conozco, ni me interesan. Después de todo, todos morirán en unos días… - sonrió para sí.

-No si puedo evitarlo. – contestó desafiante el ángel rubio, que lo veía con firmeza. Damien sonrió con maldad, enviando escalofríos a la espalda del menor.

- Philip… -Frenó en seco y puso una mano bajo el mentón del rubio, quien no selo esperaba. Levantó un poco su cabeza, para que toda su atención estuviera fija en él. – Admítelo, el mundo entero sucumbirá ante mis encantos. – sonrió con picardía, enseñando su blanca dentadura, con el par de peligrosos colmillos largos y afilados que no le dieron buena espina al chico de ojos azules. Damien acercó más su cara a la de Pip, y susurró en su oído. –Y tú no eres la excepción… - Mientras se separaba del menor alcanzó a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, dejando de piedra al rubio. Cuando asimiló lo recién sucedido, su cara se tornó rojo tomate, y simplemente apretó sus puños con fuerza. De repente hacía mucho calor, pero todos sabemos que sólo era su imaginación.

-Bueno, vamos a por el desayuno - dijo Damien como si nada. Cómo se las arreglaba para actuar como si nada? Eso pensaba el rubio mientras seguía caminando al lado del anticristo sin rechistar.

…

-Contrólate , maldita sea! – Rogaba un rubio de ojos rojos al ángel moreno que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el anticristo con furia.

-Ese maldito no volverá a tocar a Philip en toda su jodida vida! – Rugió mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio que lo sujetaba por la cintura. – Suéltame de una maldita vez! – le gruñó a Gregory, quien simplemente puso más fuerza en su agarre en el moreno. Harto tanto forcejeo, sacó una navaja y la puso en el cuello del moreno, quien paró al instante.

-Debes controlarte, Christophe – Suspiró con cansancio en rubio. –A mí tampoco me gustó lo que vi, pero tienes que entender que los vínculos que ellos dos formen no son de nuestra incumbencia. Nuestra labor es cuidarlos hasta dentro de unos días, pero no podemos causar ningún daño a alguno de ellos dos, me entiendes? – Christophe miró a los ojos al demonio que lo estaba sujetando, y o que vio le sorprendió. Sus ojos lo miraban de manera fría y seria, pero aún así, había una pequeña chispa de preocupación que le sorprendió. Se quedó observando esas dos orbes carmesí, hasta que Gregory empezó a sentirse incomodo.

-O-Oye idiota, que me ves?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño para parecer enojado, aunque estaba más intimidado ante la mirada de los ojos verdes de su enemigo. Christophe cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros, causando que el demonio quitara fuerza a su agarre.

-No es nada. Puedes soltarme ya. – Dijo entre un suspiro. Gregory obedeció y se arregló la chaqueta que traía puesta.

-Bueno, sigamos ya. – dijo el rubio, aún nervioso de por lo recién ocurrido. El moreno empezó a caminar a su lado en silencio.

-Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?

La cara de Gregory rivalizaba con el color de sus ojos.

…

Aún estando en la calle, el olor a café con pan dulce era bastante notable y atractivo. El local también lo era. A diferencia la boutique moderna que estaba a lado, el Café tenía una simple ventana amplia enmarcada en madera, con una puerta de cristal al lado con unos granos de café pintados en la esquina superior izquierda. Tenía un letrero hermosamente pintado que decía "abierto" con letra cursiva pegado a la puerta. Arriba de la puerta había un letrero colgante hecho de madera y con letras de hierro oxidado que ponían "Café Tweak".

-Hey, te vas a quedar allí toda la mañana? O vas a venir a desayunar conmigo?

El rubio despertó de su trance y desvió la mirada al azabache que lo veía con interrogación desde la puerta del café. Pip frunció el ceño, en un intento fallido de no sonrojarse. Cuando Damien abrió la puerta sonó una campanita, haciendo a Pip sonreír un poco. Pasaron del frío de la nieve a un calor realmente gratificante, con un ambiente hogareño y amistoso. Un señor castaño los vio desde la barra así que los saludó desde lejos haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Bienvenidos, chicos! Siéntanse como en casa! – Damien forzó una sonrisa mientras murmuraba algo, y Pip le sonrió radiantemente mientras se aceraba a él. Damien bufó y caminó detrás de él.

-Hace bastante frío por aquí, no es así? – le volvió a sonreír el señor mientras le tendía una taza de café a una chica castaña. – Cómo es el clima de donde vienen ustedes dos?

Ambos se sorprendieron al ve que habían notado que no eran de aquel lugar, e intercambiaron una mirada de nerviosismo.

-Cómo supo que no somos de por aquí? – Preguntó Damien mientras fruncía el ceño, preparando algún… "accidente" para aquél señor que los había descubierto.

-No son como la gente del pueblo. Tienen un aire de ser extranjeros – sonrió el señor mientras les tenía a ambos un menú, que Pip recibió con delicadeza. – Además no están acostumbrados al frío. Ambos entraron temblando! - rió. Pero antes de que Damien o Pip dijeran algo, se les adelantó.

-Saben, me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pero debo irme, así que mi hijo les atenderá.

Como por arte de magia, se agachó y alzó de la parte baja del mostrador a un chico rubio que se veía asustado. Su cabello quebrado apuntaba para todas direcciones, y sus ojos café contemplaban con nerviosismo a los dos nuevos clientes. Cuando su padre soltó los hombros de su hijo, este empezó a temblar como licuadora andante.

-Nos vemos chicos! – y nuevamente, antes de que alguien pudiera decir, algo, tomó su abrigo y salió del local en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Damien y Pip volvieron a dirigir su atención al muchacho rubio, quien veía hacia todas direcciones, antes de sonreírles con nerviosismo.

-Eh… Ya saben q-qué van a ordenar? – Las palabras se tropezaban en su boca, ya que no le agradaba estar sin su padre en la tienda.

-Uh… aún no lo sé… yo quisiera un…

-Un cappuccino y un americano por favor, con dos rebanadas de pastel de manzana y canela. –se adelantó del azabache, leyéndole la mente al ángel, quien lo veía desconcertado, a lo que él simplemente le sonrió con malicia.

-Por favor. –terminó el rubio con una sonrisa amable. El rubio sólo asintió y fue hacia la máquina de café. Pip estaba a punto de reclamarle a Damien, cuando alguien irrumpió en la tienda, llamando la atención de los dos seres. Eran dos muchachos. Uno era pelirrojo, con lentes de lectura, y usaba un gorro verde bastante simpático. El de al lado era un castaño con un abrigo rojo vino y una bufanda azul marino, y tenía un semblante amistoso y alegre. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de los dos seres divinos fue el hecho de que ambos venían con las manos entrelazadas, riendo, muy juntitos. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada ante la parejita reveladora que se encontraba frente a ellos, pero tuvieron la discreción de quedárseles viendo anonadados. Aquello llamó la atención de los chicos recién llegados. El pelirrojo se sonrojó a sobremanera mientras que el castaño ladeaba la cabeza en confusión. Damien y Pip desviaron la mirada bastante avergonzados. Entonces los recién ingresados siguieron su camino hacia la barra, donde el rubio estaba en una batalla contra la cafetera.

-Hola Tweeky! –Saludó felizmente el castaño, ocasionando que un involuntario "GAH!" Se escapara de los labios del rubio. Volteó temeroso para ver quien lo saludaba y sonrió tímidamente.

-Ah, hola Clyde. Pensé que me ibas a dar un ataque nervioso! – lo reprendió. El castaño rió.

-Siempre tienes como cinco mil de esos en una hora! Es un récord mundial, Tweek! Deberías inscribirte al récor guiness de crisis nerviosas o… esas cosas. – sonrió el moreno mientras el pelirrojo reprimía unas risas.

-Ya déjalo trabajar en paz, Donovan. – sonó otra voz en el fondo. Un cliente bajó su periódico para revelar a otro chico con gafas de lectura. Era azabache, con un corte de cabello parecido al de Damien, pero a diferencia del demonio, tenía unos curiosos ojos azul oscuro y vestía de negro con una bufanda azul marino, que hacía juego con un _chullo _del mismo color.

-Aww, a Craig no le gusta que molesten a su _granito de café_ – canturreó de manera infantil el castaño, haciendo énfasis en "granito de café". El otro moreno lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-Craig, no deberías estar ayudando a Tweek? O acaso ya renunciaste? - preguntó el pelirrojo. El azabache le enseñó el dedo medio, mostrando así su mano vendada. Nunca cambió su cara de póquer.

-Oh. – Dijo como si nada el pelirrojo, al lo que Pip se sorprendió. Entonces Tweek le tendió cariñosamente una taza de café al azabache.

-Se lastimó arreglando la cafetera vieja. Está en un descanso temporal. No me moleta que esté aquí, es más, m-me calma bastante. – Pip sonrió ante tanta ternura que irradiaba del rubio, mientras que Damien intentaba no vomitar. La mirada fría del azabache se suavizó al instante que Tweek le dejó la taza de café en su mesa. Lo tomó de un brazo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, dejando a cierta parejita perpleja [Damien y Pip, por si se lo preguntaban]. El ángel y el demonio intercambiaron miradas confusas. La celeste Gritaba tensión, confusión y preocupación, mientras que la escarlata se veía extrañada, pero rápidamente cambió a **lujuria**.

-Hey, Phillip … -ronroneó en la oreja del rubio quien se tensó en el instante. –Acaso esta… reunión no te da algunas ideas? –Preguntó sugestivamente antes de lamer la oreja del ahora sonrojado rubio. Eso fue una excelente excusa para que el ángel le soltara un codazo en el estómago al anticristo, quien solo hizo una mueca y se separó del rubio. Phillip intentaba parecer lo más enojado del mundo, pero con esa carita tímida y altamente sonrojada, fallaba terriblemente. Esto causo que Damien curvara sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, desconcertando al rubio.

-De que te ries? – pregunto con rudeza aparentada, provocando que Damien sonriera aún más. El azabache revolvió el cabello del rubio con suavidad.

-No es nada.

-Disculpen… - ambos chicos voltearon hacia la voz que los llamaba, para encontrarse con Tweek sosteniendo una charola con sus respectivos desayunos. – A-Aquí está su orden. Disfrútenla por favor. – agregó con una sonrisa angelical. Damien sacó su cartera para pagar, pero el rubio nervioso se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre la del moreno.

-Va por parte de la casa. Como regalo de bienvenida a South Park. – El sorprendido Damien Sólo acertó a asentir ligeramente y agradecerle con voz baja. Aún no creía en la amabilidad que había en el mundo, pero últimamente estaba viendo varias cosas que le estaban abriendo los ojos un poco más. Después de agradecer a Tweek, buscaron una mesa y degustaron su desayuno. Al principio ambos estaban envueltos en un silencio mucho más que incómodo, pero con el tiempo empezaron a platicar sobre cómo les había ido últimamente, para entonces terminar riendo con sonrisas sinceras y sin dobles intenciones. Por un momento, ambos fueron felices a lado del otro, se sintieron completos. Realmente fueron felices. Eso claro, hasta que llegaron otras dos personas más a aquel café, sorprendiendo a los guardianes y a los guerreros.

-Kenneth?

-Stanley?

_YASALÍ DE VACACIONES BEATCHES! AHORA SÍ PODRÉ ESCRIBIR CUANTO QUIERA! _

_Gracias por tenerme paciencia, y si no la tuvieron… meh, ya qué. Les perometo que ahora sí continuare con anarquía [se las debo], y ya verán otras cuantas historias revoloteando por allí. :3_

_Hasta pronto!_

_Nota: CHOCOBOLLO, CEREAL, YA LEÍ SUS CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS, PERO SE ME OLVIDÓ COMENTAR. PERDOOOON!_


End file.
